


Advice

by Nofsky8



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofsky8/pseuds/Nofsky8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few of the many times Michael came to General Riesen for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this, but I'm not sure what else to do right now.

Dominion - Advice

The first time Michael came to him for advice, 7 years after Vega's completion, General Riesen wrote it off as a once in a life time event.

"How would you help someone without them realizing it?"

"Anonymously, don't let them know it's you." He pauses thinking this might be related to the senate. "Try tricking them into thinking it's their own idea, though you seem to have that one down." He pauses again, trying to figure out what else to say and how else to help because truthfully he's honored that the city's very private Archangel protector would come to him to ask for advice.

Michael seems to think this signals the end of the conversation or perhaps he has received a helpful answer. He nods and flies off before General Riesen can comment or inquire about any problems with the senate.

888

The second time in one week, General Riesen was mildly concerned, but figured this would be the last time.

"How do you protect someone might not want your protection?"

"Teach them to protect themselves. Why are you asking me this Michael?"

"I needed advice." With that final comment he left, presumably to ponder this new found advice.

888

The third time, not two days later, General Riesen was very sure something was going on, something possibly harmful to the city and the people in it. Or maybe not, but it wouldn't hurt to ask, especially since he wasn't likely to get much of an explanation anyways.

"What small weapons are commonly carried by V1 children?" The question catches General Riesen off guard at first, but he has become a skilled politician over the years and he quickly turns his lack of knowledge to his advantage.

"I don't know, I wasn't aware they carried weapons. Why are you really asking me this Michael?" He hopes Michael realizes he's also asking about all of their other conversations this past week.

"Jeep has left to do Father knows what, I am at war with my own brother, and I have no one else to ask." Michael moves to leave and General Risen feels the need to try.

"They might carry pocket knives." It's all he has to offer. Michael gives a small nod, and leaves.

888

He isn't sure what most of the questions themselves pertain to, but over the years these conversations become almost normal. That is to say, about as normal as Michael asking advice on what is almost always essentially human relations can be.

"How do people become friends?"

"They talk about things they have in common. Why are you asking me this Michael?" This question has almost become a constant in their conversations.

"I'm trying to encourage friendships and loyalty amongst my troops." He hadn't seen that one coming.

"They'll probably do that on their own, but friendly competitions and war games were often used in the military before the war." General Riesen is pretty sure this conversation is what started the Archangel Corps' monthly bingo nights.


End file.
